Mrs. Daffy Duck
Mrs. Daffy Duck appeared in a number of Looney Tunes cartoons. Daffy Duck has often been depicted as married, but his wife is seldom called anything but Mrs. Daffy Duck. Each appearance of a wife is quite different from the others and there is no evidence that any of these are the same character. Filmography * "Wise Quacks" (1939) * "The Henpecked Duck" (1941) * "The Stupid Cupid" (1944) * "His Bitter Half" (1950) * "Stork Naked" (1955) * "Quackodile Tears" (1962) Wise Quacks This Mrs. Daffy is not given a name, and most of her mumbled quacks are unintelligible. She hatches a brood of ducklings, and she and Daffy must later protect them from a group of eagles. She is not an overbearing wife, but she does in two instances threaten Daffy with a rolling pin because he is drunk. The first time she does crack him on the head with it, but the second time she uses it to break his jug instead. lt mrs daffy wise quacks 1939.jpg lt mrs daffy wise quacks 1939 announcement.jpg lt mrs daffy wise quacks 1939 rolling pin.jpg The Henpecked Duck This Mrs. Daffy is not given a name either, but her lines and repeated cries of "I want a divorce!" are clearly voiced by Sara Berner. She takes Daffy to divorce court because he lost their egg, though he later finds it and they reconcile. She is overbearing, ordering him to watch the egg when she went out, and beating him with an umbrella in the courtroom. lt mrs daffy the henpecked duck 1941.jpg lt mrs daffy the henpecked duck 1941 divorce.jpg lt mrs daffy the henpecked duck 1941 umbrella.jpg The Stupid Cupid This Mrs. Daffy has no name and no lines. She married Daffy in a shotgun wedding after he was struck by Cupid's arrow last year and had several children by him, including a pair of Siamese twin ducklings. We don't know much about her personalty, though she was snarling and holding Daffy up by the neck in their wedding photo. She also looks quite stern later in the car, hence hinting her personality to be quite domineering and overbearing. lt mrs daffy the stupid cupid.jpg lt mrs daffy the stupid cupid kids.jpg lt mrs daffy the stupid cupid family.jpg His Bitter Half This Mrs. Daffy still has no name, but she is voiced by Martha Wentworth. Daffy married her for her money, but soon left her abusive ways. She turned domineering immediately after she carried him across the threshhold. Though we do see her wipe his mouth right off his face, most of her violence occurs offscreen, including plucking every feather off his scrawny carcass. She even has a bratty son named Wentworth. Daffy divorces her by the end of the short and is happy to be free of her abuse. lt mrs daffy his bitter half 1950.jpg lt mrs daffy his bitter half 1950 mouth.jpg lt mrs daffy his bitter half 1950 bankbook.jpg Stork Naked This Mrs. Daffy is called Daphne and is voiced by Mel Blanc. She is expecting another visit from the stork, which Daffy is desperate to prevent. She only appears in one scene, but unlike other cartoons featuring her, there is no hint of overbearing or violent tendencies in her character. She is pleasant and demure as she knits a tiny sweater. lt mrs daffy stork naked 1955.jpg lt mrs daffy stork naked 1955 but.jpg lt mrs daffy stork naked 1955 visitor.jpg Quackodile Tears This Mrs. Daffy is only called "Honeybunch," presumably a term of endearment, and is voiced by June Foray. She orders Daffy to sit on their egg for a while. She is bossy and violent from the start. We see her grasp Daffy by the neck until his face turns blue, but most of her violence occurs offscreen, including slapping his silly face clean off his head, though his face flops back into the picture. lt mrs daffy quackodile tears 1962.jpg lt mrs daffy quackodile tears 1962 sit.jpg lt mrs daffy quackodile tears 1962 fiend.jpg Trivia * Other love interests of Daffy include Melissa Duck and Tina Russo. ** Tina Russo in The Looney Tunes Show is less violent, but still fairly dominant, most notably in "Bugs & Daffy Get A Job" and "Mr. Weiner". Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Characters voiced by Sara Berner Category:Characters voiced by Martha Wentworth Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by June Foray Category:1939 Introductions